


The Prince and The Thief

by Femnewtmas



Series: One-Shots/Request things i guess [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newt is a thief, Prince!Thomas, Royalty AU, i wrote this while watching aladdin, idk what this is, thomas is the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: How Newt wished he could be a prince. To have everything available at the touch of his fingertips, to have the whole world seemingly rotate to fit his will. But of course, he was burdened with the troubles of being a lowly thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is as a small apology for not updating Extraterrestrial this Friday! I don't know if my co-author or I will be able to get an update up by this Friday, but hopefully we will!

The wind was intense, sand flying at an almost alarming pace and spiraling across the desert night in a whirlwind of beige color. Only the sound of the night could be heard across the dark sandy hills, the occasional galloping of horses carrying travelers to and from their destination. Atop of the highest sandy hill, rested the towering palace, seeming like an elephant among all the small houses that looked like mere mice in comparison. The moonlight did it justice, causing a kaleidoscope of colors to radiate off the shiny bronze towers branching off of the palace elegantly.

 

How Newt wished he could be a prince. To have everything available at the touch of his fingertips, to have the whole world seemingly rotate to fit his will. But of course, he was burdened with the troubles of being a lowly thief. 

 

No parents, no money, no friends. Newt had been grown and raised on the streets of Glade learning the tricks of the trade since he was a small kid, at some points it seemed like the ability to lie was just in his blood. 

 

That’s how he ended up on a rooftop, holding just the biggest piece of bread he could snatch without being too noticeable. His legs dangled off the side of the building as the warm air swallowed him in a comforting embrace, causing him to let out a small sigh before he bit down into the bread. 

 

The bread was soft, since he had been lucky enough to snatch a piece from the fresh pile this time, last time he had forgotten which one was which, unfortunately causing him to grab the stale bread. A content smile forming on his face, Newt swung his legs rather childishly beneath him while looking overhead at the palace walls.

 

His heart burst with fresh longing while the warm wind ran up his back, causing him to shiver under his tattered clothes. How would it feel to never fight for food? To have a warm bed every night? To have warm, comfortable clothes every single day? God, living in the palace must be like a dream come true. 

 

Maybe it was his bravery that sent him running to the palace, or maybe he was just plain stupid? 

 

The blond was staring up at the gates longingly, his heart pounding in his chest with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Every ounce of his being wanted to go inside so bad, to make up some story about how he was from another kingdom and had gotten lost, but he couldn’t. Could he?

 

Well, he did have an accent from his parents dropping him off on the streets as a child, so technically, he didn’t even know where he was from. The accent would definitely help. Also, only the marketplace people had caught a glimpse of him, but only occasionally when his handiwork was sloppy. So that would pass. As for the ragged appearance, he could just claim his horse had abandoned him in the desert?

 

It seemed almost unreal how all this would fit together so effortlessly, but that must be fate. Newt almost let himself smile as he released a deep breath that he didn’t know he had been holding in. The palace glimmered in the sunlight, like a sparkling jewel along all the plain colored houses. 

 

With a final shred of confidence propelling him forwards, Newt found himself knocking on the door, putting on the bravest face that he could manage. Finally, after all these years of crying by the rooftops, longing for a home, he could possibly have one? Even just for a few days.

 

It was the loudest sound that Newt had ever heard in his life, the doors slowly creaking open causing Newt to drop his jaw in awe. It seemed like even something he had seen so many times again and again for so long could still surprise him.

 

***

 

“Prince Thomas? Prince Thomas! Answer me!”

 

The door opened to his room as the prince buried his face into his pillow with the loudest most obnoxious groan that he could force out for the sake of being dramatic. His father wasn’t a bad man, not by a long shot of course! It was just the pressures of marriage that got him so worked up. His father wanted him to marry another prince, and had been sending him so many suitors night and day. Yet, all of them had been obnoxious, stuck up, and just so easily hateable.

 

“I have another Prince for you!” 

 

“Oh, father no. Please not again. You know I hated all of those suitors!” Thomas whined loudly, rolling his eyes while he finally pushed himself up to his elbows with his messy brown hair framing his face just the right way. His brown eyes shone with utter exhaustion while he continued to complain for a few more moments before he complied and slid on a jacket. 

 

“Thomas, son. You must be married before your birthday! Just at least see him!”

 

Another small sigh filled the air before Thomas trailed out of the room after his father with the most prominent scowl that he could force onto his face. His hair was messy, but still somehow looked perfect around his chiseled features and warm lips. The first few attempts to find his true love had gone horrifically, with Thomas actually attempting to look handsome. But with the complete assholes going after his money, the broken-hearted brunet finally gave up the idea of true love. 

 

Now seeing a tall lanky blond boy standing by his father clad in baggy clothes, Thomas wished that he had tried to look better. The smile that the boy shot him made him feel warm inside, his cheeks warming gently with a pink tinge as the blond boy’s dark eyes bore into his own warm brown ones 

 

“Hello.” The beautiful accented voice was like music to his ears, and caused Thomas to almost swoon. Responding with a similar greeting, the brunet offered his hand towards the blond boy and motioned him to come closer.

 

“How about we chat somewhere… more private?”

 

“It would be my pleasure, Prince Tommy.”


End file.
